Are You Just Figuring That Out?
by Goddess of the Multiverses
Summary: Stuck on an island again, Japan tries to figure his feelings for America. America/Japan. One-Shot. Fluff.


**First Hetalia fanfiction. I'm actually doing this on a bet. My best friend bet me I couldn't write an Ameripan fluff involving France being kind and the words necklace, fire wood, mon amour, and jacket. So, being competitive, I did it.**

**Main pairing: America/Japan**

**Other pairings: France/England(hinted), Germany/Italy(hinted if you squint).**

* * *

_**Are You Just Figuring That Out?**_

France groaned, "How exactly did we end up here?"

"Germany volunteered us to look for fire wood," Japan explained as he fingered a necklace, staring up at the tree canopy.

The Frenchman cocked an eyebrow at the Japanese man. He wasn't normally this spaced out. "Where did you get that?" France asked, pointing to the chain he was fingering.

Japan's face took on a tent of pick as he looked down at the chain and flat name tags. "America-san gave this necklace to me."

This surprised France to no end. America, giving away his dog tags? That wasn't like the obnoxious hero. "You and America, you've become close?"

"Hai."

"Interesting." So America had Japan chasing after him? What an interesting thought. Both nations were on different sides in this war yet they still tried to remain friends. Could it by they were together? He shook his head to clear the thoughts. France found the Japanese man picking up wood from the ground. "Japan, are you and America dating?"

Kiku dropped the wood. "I wouldn't call it dating," he whispered, moving to pick up his dropped items.

"What would you call it?"

This time, Japan didn't answer. He choose to ignore the Frenchman in hopes of the subject being dropped. France sighed, deciding to just ask again later.

Dating? Was that what it would be called? Japan wasn't sure. Even if he was dating America-san, he wasn't sure if he would be able to admit it. They had become such close friends, even sharing a kiss now and then, but that wasn't considered dating. No. Just because they had the same interests, hung out together, and kissed from time to time didn't mean they were dating.

"France-san?" Japan asked after a long silence.

The blonde turned. "Oui, do you need something mon ami?" He found Kiku staring down at his feet, fiddling with the sticks in his hand.

"France-san, what does it mean to date someone?"

A sly smile came on his face. "Oh, having second thoughts?" No answer. "Very well. Dating someone is when you have strong feelings for them. It is when you doing things with the other person, watching movies, playing games and what not. It is when you share such sweet moments with them. Ah." France let out a sigh as lovely memories of a certain Brit came to his mind.

"Oh." Japan frowned. What France had said, it described America and his relationship to the T. That meant they were dating. Why hadn't he realized it before.

"Can I ask you something now Japan?" When he didn't answer, France turned. "Japan?"

Kiku looked up. "Hai?"

"Can I ask you something?"

Japan was surprised he'd been so lost in thought that he hadn't even realized France was asking a question. "Hai. Of course France-san."

Frowning, the romance nation decided to continue on. Something was wrong. Japan didn't just get lost in thought like that. "Do you love America?"

This threw Japan for a loop. How was he supposed to answer that? Did he love America? How could he love someone when he didn't even know himself and America had been dating. "I am not sure France-san," Kiku answered truthfully.

Francis nodded. "Oui. Just think about it Kiku."

_**/**_

By the time the Frenchman and Japanese man returned to their camp on the beach, Kiku was still confused. It didn't help they returned to arguing.

"No way are we letting Britain make dinner," America laugh, almost as if it was a joke.

"My food is perfectly fine, thank you very much!" England yelled back, glaring at the laughing nation.

"Oh non," France shook his head. He wrapped his arms around the island nation from behind. "Come on mon amour, leave the silly American alone."

England glared at the Frenchman, pulling away from him. "Don't touch me you bloody frog!"

Japan sighed. The fighting, it was too much.

"Her you go Japan," Italy said, popping up in front of him with a bowl of pasta.

Kiku took the bowl. "Arigato Italy," he nodded. Upon closer inspection, he saw that the Italian nation had added fish to dish. He nodded, following Italy to where Germany sat by the fire.

"Here you go Doitsu," Feliciano smiled, handing him a bowl. He the handed a bowl to the other nations as they sat down.

"How did you make bloody pasta? We only have fish!" England asked, still trying to push France away from him.

Italy simply smiled and answered, "Pasta!"

Germany sighed. "Just do not ask."

After dinner the Axises and Allies had begun to retire on their separate sides of the beach. Germany had made his comrades makeshift beds and Italy was already cuddled up next to him, asleep.

Hesitantly, Japan stood. "I will be back Germany," he muttered.

"Ja, okay," the German said skeptically.

Slowly, Japan made his way over to where he could hear the Allies still fighting. _This is a bad idea_, he thought, _I should just back out now._ Then America spotted him.

"Oh, hey Japan!" The American waved. "What's up dude?"

A light blush barely visible in the light dusted across the nation's face. "A—America-san, may I speak with you?"

"Yeah, sure," America stood up, grabbing his jacket. "I'll be right back dudes."

England ignored him, instead continuing to yell at France that "this was_ his_ space!" France smirked at the two boys. "Take your time mon amis," he laughed.

This only caused Japan to blush more.

Once the two had made it into the cover of trees, America laid his jacket over Japan's shoulders. Kiku looked up at him. "It's cold," the blonde said, his own face turning pink, "I don't want you to get sick."

Japan nodded. "Hai."

They walked for another minute before Japan stopped suddenly. "America, are we dating?"

"What?"

Japan turned to look at the American. "Are we dating? It seems like it. Both of us enjoy the same things and you, you kiss me. I want to know what we are."

Before Japan had the chance to finish, America had kissed him. "I guess we are dating," he pulled back. "Is that alright with you, Kiku?"

A bright red blush consumed Japan's face as he kissed America again. He could feel the blonde's tongue dart across his lips and into his month. The taste of grease filled him. A familiar taste that sent a heated sensation through Japan's body.

"America-san?" The island nation panted when he was finally allowed to breath.

"Yes Kiku?"

Japan gulped down the lump in his throat, willing him not to say anything. "Alfred, I think I may have fallen in love with you."

A grin broke out across the blonde's face and then he began to laugh. A laugh so loud that Japan worried the others would hear. "Japan, dude, are you just figuring that out?" He laughed some more at the blush on his face. "It's alright, Kiku, I love you too."

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**~Goddess of the Multiverses**


End file.
